(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to devices and methods for providing fluid intake information to a user for the purpose of maintaining sufficient or proper hydration. More particularly, the invention is a device that can be affixed to, or integrated into, a fluid container that indicates the amount of fluid that should be, or should have been, consumed over a period of time for a specified fluid volume.
(2) Description of Related Art
Water is one of the body's principal chemical components comprising about 60 percent of an individuals body weight. Every system in the body relies on water for a variety of purposes. For example, water flushes toxins from vital organs, carries nutrients to cells, prevents constipation and provides a moist environment for ear, nose and throat tissues. Water loss occurs naturally through breathing, perspiration and in waste.
The Institute of Medicine recommends that the average daily intake of water required for men is about 3 liters and about 2.2 liters for women. Of this amount, approximately 22% of water consumed in the United States comes from food.
When the body fluid is not replaced dehydration can result with an accompanying disruption of metabolic processes. Three types of dehydration have been reported based on serum sodium levels: hypotonic or hyponatremic (referring to a loss of electrolytes, such as sodium), hypertonic or hypernatremic (referring to a loss of water in general), and isotonic or isonatremic (referring to an equal loss of water and electrolytes). Symptoms may include headaches similar to what is experienced during a hangover, decreased blood pressure (hypotension), and dizziness or fainting when standing (orthostatic hypotension). Left untreated, dehydration generally results in delirium, unconsciousness, swelling of the tongue and, in extreme cases, death.
Dehydration is best avoided by consuming water on a regular basis throughout the day. Since the body cannot tolerate large deficits or excesses in total body water, consumption of water must be roughly concurrent with loss. For routine activities in which perspiration is minimal, drinking when thirsty is sufficient to maintain hydration. However, there are a number of factors to consider that can modify the amount of water consumed to maintain proper hydration. These include environmental conditions, activity level and the health of the individual. For example, hot and/or humid weather can increase perspiration requiring an additional fluid intake. An illness resulting in fever, vomiting or diarrhea can cause water loss and women who are expecting or breast-feeding need additional fluids for milk production.
Regular exercise also reduces body fluids. However, relying on thirst alone during exercise may be insufficient to prevent dehydration from occurring. The amount of additional fluid a body requires depends on the amount of perspiration, duration and type of exercise. An extra 400 to 600 milliliters (about 1.5 to 2.5 cups) of water should suffice for short bouts of exercise. During longer intense exercise, water may be insufficient and consuming a drink containing electrolytes will reduce the chances of developing hyponatremia.
Other conditions such as heart failure and some types of kidney, liver and adrenal diseases may impair excretion of water and require limitations on fluid intake.
The need to regulate and/or monitor fluid intake is critical for proper health. Because of this, there are a number of devices that assist individuals in monitoring their fluid intake. U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,830 to Moran discloses a system comprising a cap assembly that can be affixed to a fluid dispenser. The assembly comprises a flow unit for dispensing fluid, sensor for measuring the amount of fluid dispensed and processor for comparing the measured dispensed fluid with the target consumption value. In practice the processing unit measures an actual fluid consumption of the user and compares this value to the target fluid consumption over a particular period of time. The processing unit then alerts the user to increase the actual fluid consumption if the comparison indicates that the actual fluid consumption is less than the target volume in that period. The disadvantage of this type of system is that the flow unit for dispensing the fluid and the sensor are difficult to clean after use. In addition, it may be difficult for the user to stop and consume the volume required if involved in a particular exercise routine. Consequently, the audible alerting feature can be an unwanted distraction. Further, the complexity of the functional aspects of the device may make it more difficult to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,959 to Perkins discloses a device comprising a portable liquid reservoir, a liquid consumption meter and a means for transferring the liquid in the reservoir through the meter for monitoring fluid intake. Unfortunately, this device suffers from the same disadvantage as the Moran device. The meter and monitoring element of the meter are difficult to clean and/or sanitize after use.
Two other devices disclosed on the Internet called the Jomi Band and the Jomi Sleeve assist the user in monitoring fluid intake. The Jomi Band comprises a fluid container, an accelerometer and a multipoint control unit (MCU). Presumably the fluid passes through the accelerometer which provides information to the MCU. The MCU calculates the amount of fluid dispensed and compares that to the amount of fluid that should have been consumed and alerts the user if the amount dispensed is less than the target consumption volume. The Jomi Sleeve attaches to the base of a fluid container and determines the amount of fluid dispensed based on the weight of the bottle. This information is then sent via Bluetooth™ to a mobile/tablet application so that the information can be provided in a variety of useful forms such as graphs or charts. Unfortunately, both the Jomi Band and Jomi Sleeve suffer from similar disadvantages as those identified in the patents to Moran and Perkins. The Jomi Band comprises an accelerometer that would be difficult to clean and/or sanitize after uses and the Jomi Sleeve, requires that the bottle be positioned on a flat surface in an upright position to provide accurate readings. This poses a number of problems if the user is a runner, requiring that the user stop and place the bottle on the ground to obtain an accurate reading before continuing the exercise routine.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a device that can provide valuable information to the user and is simple to use. More specifically, a device that does not require a substantial input of information into the processing unit, can be easily cleaned and/or sanitized and provides a easy-to-read monitor indicating the amount of fluid that should have been consumed.